


Live by the Sword

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: i honestly dont know where i was going with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Sword logic be damned, Osiris wanted his Ghost back.
Series: destcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 3





	Live by the Sword

Crow found Osiris at the Warlock’s lowest.

Recently made Ghostless, Osiris’s only goal was vengeance. He didn’t care about collateral damage. All that mattered was the High celebrant. 

He told Crow that he was going to call in another Guardian to do what Osiris himself couldn’t do anymore. It made him feel useful, to help somebody on a mission, especially the great Osiris. Even if it was something brash and potentially irrational, it was something.

The new Guardian arrived later, and Crow swire he recognized them.


End file.
